


Hold me to my last breath, kiss me until I’m dead

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Denali is soft, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jacket Theft, Lots of cuddles, Pastel!Denali, Punk!Rosè, Rosé is protective gf, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: Pastel!Denali has a bad day at school and Punk!Rosé is there to comfort her girlfriend.I’m a big sucker for Punk Au so plz comment if u want more
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Hold me to my last breath, kiss me until I’m dead

To anyone who didn’t know Rosé and Denali very well they seemed to be a very odd pair. Where it was true that aesthetically they were complete opposites, their personalities merged together perfectly. They completely adored one another and were pretty sure that no force on earth could keep them apart.

Rosé had the classic ‘bad girl’ reputation. She carried a pure punk rock energy with her at all times. It was rare to see her without her beat up leather jacket on or bright pink hair expertly pushed over to one side of her head, exposing the shaven sides. 

Denali on the other hand looked like she’d fallen straight out of a pastel cottage core lesbian fantasy. Her powder blues and soft lilacs stood out from the crowd of monochrome surrounding her. Everyday a different flower crown would rest among her dark hair, usually one that her girlfriend had ‘borrowed ‘ for her the previous day. 

The couple would spend almost every hour of the day together, when they could. Denali’s bedroom becoming their safe haven away from school and Rosé’s complicated home life. On the rare occasions they were apart Rosé would leave Denali with one of her hoodies and take one of her girlfriend’s flower crowns, a promise that she’d always return to her. 

However, as perfect as their relationship was, others didn’t like that Denali was even associating with someone like Rosé. Countless nasty lies and rumours spread around the school like wildfire, accusing Rosé of having a negative influence on Denali. 

Clearly Rosé could handle the comments about herself but Denali sometimes struggled to ignore the harsh words thrown at her. She’d never admit this to Rosé of course, her girlfriend would gladly beat the hell out of anyone who upset her but Denali wanted to avoid such extreme actions.

One day things got really bad for Denali. She’d been tripped, pushed into the lockers and had one of her favourite flower crowns destroyed in front of her. Denali had been left alone crying over a pile of pink rose petals before running out of the school back home. 

Knowing that Rosé had decided to skip today Denali texted her to come over as soon as she could. 

By the time Rosé arrived her heart almost broke at the sight of her girlfriend sobbing into her pillow. Immediately anger began to bubble up inside of her but she forced herself to push it aside. 

“Baby?” She stroked a hand over Denali’s arm. “What’s wrong baby?” No response came. “Okay you don’t have to tell me anything yet but can I help in any way?”

Denali nodded as she rolled over. Her eyes were red and puffy, with tear marks running down her face. 

Rosé instantly gathered up the younger girl into her arms. 

“I got you baby girl.” Rosé led down so Denali could rest on top of her while she calmed down a little more. “Breath baby, that’s it. So good for me.” Rosé whispered. 

Denali clung to Rosé’s jacket, pressing her face into the comforting scent of leather and perfume she’d become addicted too while dating Rosé. The feeling of Rosé’s fingers running through her hair helped her come back down to earth. She was grounded by every touch and word provided by her girlfriend. 

“Rosie?” She signed.

“Nali.” Rosé smiled and continued to let hair glide through her fingers. “What happened baby?”

“They tripped me in the hallway, then when I got up they pushed me back against the lockers. One of them grabbed my crown and stamped on it until I broke while they all yelled at me.”

“Bastards! Who was it? I’ll make sure they’ll never bother you again.” Rosé’s eyes were lit with the fire of rage, it scared Denali. 

“No Rosie please don’t go after them. It’s not worth it.” Denali wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I don’t want you to get in trouble again, I know you’re tough but I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you Rosie. I love you so much and no one else’s opinions about us matter to me, only you do.” 

Rosé’s face softened up at her girlfriend’s words, how did she ever deserve the honour to be loved by someone like Denali? She didn’t know the answer why but Rosé vowed that one day she’d get them both out of the small minded town they lived in and start a life of their own, together forever. 

“I love you more than anything baby girl. I’m sorry I wasn’t there today to protect you.” Rosé pulled Denail in for a soft kiss on her lips. “Since you’re home now do you wanna do anything this afternoon?” 

“Can we just stay here? We could take a bath and snuggle watching movies, only if you want to stay though.” 

“I’d stay with you here forever if it made you happy.”  
-  
A couple hours later, Denali sat on her bed waiting for Rosè to finish drying her hair in the bathroom. An idea popped into her head as soon as she noticed her girlfriend’s jacket left unattended. Rosé was almost as protective of her jacket than she was Denali herself. 

She giggled as she picked it up and slipped it over her pyjama shirt. Due to her slightly smaller frame the sleeves fell over Denali’s hands.

“Nali?”

“What you think?.” Denali did a twirl in Rosé’s jacket. “Could I pull off the punk look?”

“No but I’m slightly aroused at this moment.” Rosé stared at her girlfriend blankly, not realising she was saying her internal monologue out loud. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

“Is big scary Rosè blushing?” Denali teased and walked over to her girlfriend. “It’s okay Rosie baby, I always knew you were big softy.” 

“You tell anyone and you’ll get no kisses for a week.” Rosè pulled Denali closer by the jacket’s lapels, connecting their lips. “You look so hot right now baby girl.” 

This time it was Denali’s turn to turn pink in the face.

“I love it when you call me that. I love you.” She rested her head on Rosé’s shoulder.

“I love you too. Now can I have my jacket back?”

“Not yet.” Denali laughed.


End file.
